The objective of this project is to examine the relationship between housing, health and mental health. A test group of 69 families who have moved into a new publicly assisted housing project adjacent to downtown Waterbury, Connecticut, has been chosen as the research site. Control groups are socioeconomically similar families on the waiting list for that project; families now occupying structurally similar housing but located in outlying areas of Waterbury; and a group drawn from neighborhoods where project residents lived prior to moving to the test project. The main body of data will be from structured personal interviews of all families. A longitudinal panel design allows for successive yearly interviews and semi-annual checks over a three year period. Five hypotheses based on previous research will be tested: that no relationship in fact exists between housing and health; that methodological weaknesses of prior research have prevented the relationship from clearly appearing; that the relationship is not direct but mediated in a more complex way than theory has thus far suggested; that the definition and measurement of both housing and health have thus far been inadequate.